ubisoftfandomcom-20200214-history
TrackMania Turbo
TrackMania Turbo (commonly abbreviated TMT) is a game in the TrackMania series, first announced on 15 June 2015 by Ubisoft at E3 2015. While it is available for the PC, like most of its predecessors, this marks the first time that a TrackMania title is also available for the PlayStation 4 and Xbox One. Gameplay The game features four new environments: Canyon Grand Drift, Valley Down & Dirty, International Stadium and Lagoon Rollercoaster, which are upgraded versions of Stadium, Canyon, and Valley. There are 200 tracks in the Solo Campaign, which are divided into five levels and are all in Race mode. Players can win bronze, silver and gold medals, but instead of an author medal, players are awarded as a "Track Master." The track builder from previous games returns too, and there are three levels of complexity: Beginner, Normal and Advanced, each one allowing more possibilities. The editor also features the new "Track Generator" in which players can generate random tracks. Another returning feature is the paint editor, though players are limited to how they can customize their cars. However, they have the ability to customize their helmets too. A new "Double Driver" mode is also included in which two players can drive one car at the same time. Split Screen is featured as well. History The game was first announced on 15 June 2015 by Ubisoft at E3 2015 and was originally set to be released on 27 November 2015 in Europe and 1 December 2015 in North America. However, on 1 October, it was announced that the game was delayed to early 2016 so that more time can be given to further polish the game. On 5 February 2016, the new release dates were confirmed to be 22 March 2016 in North America for the PlayStation 4 and Xbox One and 24 March 2016 in Europe on all platforms and North America on the PC. On 18 August 2016, Ubisoft announced that TrackMania Turbo would be getting PlayStation VR support for the PlayStation 4 on 8 November. Trivia *This is the first of several things: **The first game in the series to share its title with a previous game's. Coincidentally, both games have four environments. **The first game developed by Nadeo, but not the first in the TrackMania series, to be available on console. **The first game in the series since TrackMania: Build to Race to be available on console. **Also since Build to Race, the first game not under the TrackMania 2 title or for ManiaPlanet. **The first game in the series or developed by Nadeo to be available on multiple platforms. *This is the fourth game in the TrackMania series to be available on console after TrackMania DS, TrackMania: Build to Race, and the other TrackMania Turbo. External Links *[http://trackmania.ubisoft.com/turbo/en-gb/home/index.aspx UK TrackMania Website] *[http://trackmania.ubisoft.com/turbo/en-US/home/index.aspx US TrackMania Website] *[http://trackmania.ubisoft.com/turbo/en-CA/home/index.aspx Canadian TrackMania Website] *[http://trackmania.ubisoft.com/turbo/en-AU/home/index.aspx Australian TrackMania Website] *[http://trackmania.ubisoft.com/turbo/en-NORDIC/home/index.aspx Nordic TrackMania Website] *UK Ubisoft Website *US Ubisoft Website *Canadian Ubisoft Website *Australian Ubisoft Website *Nadeo Wiki: TrackMania Turbo (2016) Category:2016 games Category:Nadeo games Category:PC games Category:Xbox One games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:Racing games